falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
New California Republic Army
The New California Republic Army (NCRA) is the standing army of the New California Republic and is by far the largest and one of the most effective military forces in the post-nuclear United States.The Courier: "Tell me about the NCR." Cassandra Moore: "I don't have time to discuss all the different aspects of the NCR with you, but if you want it all in a nutshell - the NCR is progress. If you wander around the wasteland you'll find all sorts of tribes, villages, and such where people spend most of their time trying to survive. The NCR gives its citizens a shot at something more. We have laws, currency, health care, government. All the things that were lost. It's not perfect, but it's worth protecting, which is why we also have the largest military in existence." (Cassandra Moore's dialogue) Background The origins of the army are not detailed, but by 2241 it was the largest standing army in New California, composed of several divisions, including special (mechanized) cavalry and other mechanized units. The New California Republic Rangers were incorporated into the military in the following years, but with a separate chain of command. The army has continued to grow and serve NCR's interests, securing its expansion and protecting territories under its control. Following the death of President Tandi, it has also became an instrument of expansion, further developing its numbers. In 2253, the retaliatory Pacification of the Mojave was carried out by an overwhelming force of three battalions, in a protracted war that lasted seventeen years. Soldiers of the army distinguished themselves, including future President Aaron Kimball.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.458: "'''Important Dates' 2248: ''President Tandi takes ill and dies at the age of 103. Her presidency has lasted 52 years. Vice-President Joanna Tibbett assumes office. 2253: President Tibbett is removed from office by a vote of no confidence following her "timid" response to the massacre of 38 NCR citizens at the hands of Mojave raiders. Her replacement, President Wendell Peterson, orders three battalions of NCR infantry into the Mojave." (Behind the Bright Lights & Big City) Other notable campaigns that shaped the modern NCR Army were the removal of long-standing raider tribes such as the Vipers and the Jackals, and, of course, the NCR-Brotherhood War.Aaron Kimball: "They suffered through water shortages, raider attacks, and the Brotherhood War. Like our mighty Sierra Nevadas, they endured. But the time came when they could no longer shoulder the burden alone. Twelve years ago, they called out for help, and the republic heard them. Troopers and rangers, just like you, answered the clarion call. Men and women stepped forward to say, "I will carry the weight." And at Owen's Lake, we made true on our promise, driving out the raider tribes to establish a lasting peace in the eastern Sierra Nevadas. We carried the weight, and though we left behind many of our brothers and sisters on that battlefield, it did not break us." (Aaron Kimball's dialogue) By 2281, the NCRA was the single largest military force in the wasteland, rivaled only by Caesar's Legion. Composed of numerous army battalions, a sharpshooter-skirmisher battalion, and many Ranger battalions,NCR Ranger action reports the NCRA has tens of thousands of troops at its disposal,The Courier: "What do you think of the NCR?" Veronica Santangelo: "I'm worried they'll be the death of the Brotherhood. They take what they want. We defend our interests to the death. But there's a handful of us and tens or hundreds of thousands of them. So it's not going to end well. Last time we clashed we lost a lot of people. Retreated to our bunker. Now we're afraid to even move around during the day." (Veronica Santangelo's dialogue) enough to absorb the continued loss of one thousand troops each year in the Mojave Campaign alone and still retain operational capability.The Courier: "That's crazy." Hanlon: "Maybe fifty rangers will die on that dam. We lose over a thousand troopers every year. Being here is crazy. Getting out's the only sane thing to do." (Hanlon's dialogue) The biggest problem the army encountered was the influence of brahmin barons. Although they only had one vote at the ballot box, their wealth made it easy for them to buy the loyalties of soldiers. This warped the Mojave Campaign to the point that heavy infantry units, soldiers with normal and salvaged power armor suits, stay back home protecting the barons' ranches from small-time raiders, while rank-and-file troops are sent to the Mojave to maintain the campaign, often without proper service rifles or body armor.The Courier: "What about the troopers?" Hanlon: "You've seen it yourself. Some of them don't even have proper service rifles or armor. Our heavy infantry, power armor units, they're back in NCR territory protecting the interests of Brahmin barons against small-time raiders. Brahmin barons only have one vote at the ballot box, but they have a lot of money to throw around." (Hanlon's dialogue) The ongoing occupation of the Mojave and the lack of activity from the Legion resulted in the quality of training among soldiers deployed to the theater to deteriorate. By 2281, the situation in the Mojave has reached the point where replacements are shipped out with merely two weeks of training.The Courier: "Administrative discharge? What does that mean?" Arms merchant: "It means my C.O. was an asshole, and I told him to eat shit. He ordered me to flog a couple "deserters." Those kids didn't desert. They just got liquored up on the Strip and missed roll call. I don't know what else the brass expects... half these kids don't get more than two weeks of training before they ship 'em out here." (Arms merchant's dialogue) Furthermore, under the Kimball administration, sexism has reared its ugly head once more. The reactionary undercurrent has led to a disproportionate rate of promotions among male military officers as opposed to female ones. Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.457: "'''Equality' ''By law, the NCR prohibits persecution and discrimination on the basis of gender, ethnicity, sexuality, or religious belief (so long as said religion does not advocate violence). Legal protection of Ghouls and other mutants was added in 2205, though enforcement of these rights has been spotty. For the most part, the NCR's practices live up to its ideals, but there has been some retrenchment since the death of President Tandi. Aaron Kimball's popularity was amplified by a reactionary undercurrent, especially among males, calling out a need for a "strong man" to lead the NCR forward. In the years since Kimball took office, male military officers have been promoted disproportionately to females, and discourse arguing the differences between males and females has reappeared." (Behind the Bright Lights & Big City) Organization Based on the pre-War United States Armed Forces chain of command and organization, the New California Republic Army uses many of the same elements, adjusted to fit the smaller population and army size. When intact, this chain of command fosters a very capable fighting force; however, should this structure be broken, soldiers become unable to operate efficiently without a commander and usually retreat from battle.The Courier: "And what do you want me to do?" Lanius: "Our forces are better equipped to take objectives than hold them. I do not wish to defend this place if another option exists. Our opponents follow a strict chain of command, which is both a strength and weakness. I intend to use you to strike at that weakness. Find the enemy commander, this General Oliver. Kill him or his resolve. Do this, and his cowards will retreat, leaving the dam to us." (Lanius' dialogue) The army has an eligible age of 16 for voluntary military service,The Courier: "How did you get to be a colonel in the NCR?" Cassandra Moore: "I joined up at a young age. Was barely sixteen when I left home and volunteered to be in the military. Got a few strange looks at first, but those stopped when I got top marks across the board during training, and became an officer at seventeen. A few years went by, my squad helped take down gangs of raiders here and there, and one day an invitation to join the Rangers arrived. Those were the best years of my life. Doing something that truly matters, and having the freedom to handle it as you see fit. Then I got injured. Everyone was very supportive. I received a promotion to colonel and given greater responsibility, but my days as a Ranger were over." (Cassandra Moore's dialogue) but the NCRA draws most of it manpower from NCR states through conscription.The Courier: "How does spreading false intel help anything?" Hanlon: " It's been so many years that people forget about it. Conscription brings in fresh troops to die here every month. Like it's routine. Patrol the whole length of the Colorado for hundreds of miles? Holding this dam. " (Hanlon's dialogue) Volunteers already in the service may elect to transfer to the NCR Rangers. The basic theater-level unit of organization is the battalion, divided into companies, platoons and squads, created at the commanding officer's discretion. Typically, they are led by a sergeant or other non-commissioned officer.Hayes: "I'm Lieutenant Hayes of the New California Republic Army, 5th Battalion, 1st Company. What's your business?" (Hayes' dialogue) The Mojave Campaign began with the deployment of three battalions of infantry to the desert at the behest of President Wendell Peterson. NCR emergency radio broadcast: "Deploying battalion 14 to the southwestern flank." Military bases of the army (typically called camps) are always under the command of a commissioned officer (usually a major, e.g. Polatli or Knight at Camp Forlorn Hope and Mojave Outpost, respectively). Larger field camps are under the command of a colonel (e.g. James Hsu and Cassandra Moore at Camp McCarran and Hoover Dam, respectively); these field camps also train recruits and employ drill sergeants.Fallout: New Vegas Specialized battalions and units exist, including the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion (a sharpshooter/skirmisher battalion), NCR heavy shock troopersGreat Khan: "The runners are saying that the NCR is sending in their elite shock troops to try and push back the Legion." (Generic Great Khan dialogue)}} (under direct command of General Lee Oliver), medical corps, logistics corps (quartermasters are typically non-commissioned officers), the Field Preparations Division and the NCR military police. The pay in the army's service varies greatly. Enlisted troopers are frequently paid poorly, with privates receiving less than 200 caps in monthly wages.The Courier: " " Monroe: "SUCCEEDED That makes sense, and it's still more than these troopers see in a month." (Monroe's dialogue) On the other hand, the army does offer generous benefits and fiscal security in the long term, if a trooper completes his service and earns an honorable discharge.The Courier: "How'd a guy like you end up in the Army?" Poindexter: "It's a simple idea: the Army offers fiscal security and generous benefits at the cost of substantial personal risk - if you're on the front line. If you perform too poorly, they'll scrub you out. Perform too well, and you get sent to the front lines. All I have to do is ride that mediocrity gradient to a cushy, do-nothing job miles away from the war." (2CPoindexter.txt) Good readiness evaluations can result in the army giving raises to well-performing soldiers.Razz: "Sweet, those "readiness reports" are so good they actually gave me a raise!" (2CRazz.txt) Laws With laws enacted during President Tandi's administration, the NCR recognizes the rights of prisoners of war and approaches their care humanely and free from abuse. Most officers find these laws to be constricting,The Courier: "Why don't you just beat your prisoner senseless?" Carrie Boyd: "I like the way you think. Have I said that yet? Problem is that the NCR frowns on using that sort of tactic. There are some restrictions still in place from President Tandi's administration. But here's my favorite thing about you - you're not the NCR. Plus, for all this guy knows, you're completely insane. That's a winning combination." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue) but resourceful officers find ways around it by employing the service of outside consultants.Carrie Boyd: "You did well. I don't know how you did it without putting a scratch on him, and I'm a little disappointed personally, but it saved the NCR some face. And it could save us more than that when all is said and done. I'm gonna talk to some people when we're through here. This is about double the standard fee we'd give a "consultant," but from what I saw, you're more of an artist. So think of this as your commission." (Carrie Boyd's dialogue) While modern in terms of organization, some elements thereof hearken back to methods used by military forces of the 17th and 18th centuries. For example, flogging can be used as a non-judicial punishment for desertion or suspicion thereof. The war with the Legion and fall-off in training levels result in it being used too liberally at times. Of course, it depends on circumstances. Desertion in the face of the enemy is a capital offense, with the penalty being hangingFallout: New Vegas endings: "The Misfits' laziness caught up with them when the Legion attacked Camp Golf. Those who weren't killed in the attack attempted to flee, but were caught at Mojave Outpost, court-martialed, and hanged from the ranger monument." or to be shot on sight.The Courier: "I imagine the NCR doesn't deal with deserters kindly." Layla: "Yeah, if we see the NCR, they'll be waiting for us with a bullet to the brain pan. So what are we supposed to do, just run?" (Layla's dialogue) Severe dishonorable conduct, such as armed robbery by active soldiers, also warrants capital punishment, by firing squad.Fallout: New Vegas endings: "Driven into a frenzy by their use of psycho, The Misfits inflicted heavy casualties on the Legion during the defense of Camp Golf. At first they were commended for their valor, but eventually, desperate for more of the chem, they turned on travelers in Outer Vegas. For their dishonorable conduct, the NCR court-martialed and executed them by firing squad." Rank structure The NCR Army utilizes a structure of rank that is based off the old United States Army. Members of the army are divided into commissioned officers and enlisted. Enlisted members with leadership authority are called non-commissioned officers. Known ranks of the NCR Army are: Commissioned Officers * General * Brigadier general * Colonel * Major * Captain * First lieutenant * Second lieutenant Enlisted * Sergeant major * First sergeant * Master sergeant * Sergeant first class * Staff sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Specialist * Private first class * Private second class Boulder City Memorial * Private Basic training The NCR Army of 2281 features a basic training regimen, consisting of a two-to-three week series of abbreviated tutelage on weapons familiarity and explosive ordnance handling, along with intense physical conditioning. The reason for this short training period is to produce field-ready troops as soon as possible, to meet the fitted needs for personnel size based on their mission, especially with the Mojave Occupation where there are high casualties and troops are killed daily. Drill sergeants run the basic training courses at various bases, such as Camp McCarran. Branches The New California Republic's military is large and diverse, composed of several dedicated branches, the largest of which is the infantry. Infantry Corps , the main firearm of NCR troops]] The bulk of the infantry is composed of troopers, a mixture of trained volunteers and conscripts that are employed in offensive and defensive missions. The majority of troopers seen in the Mojave are infantry, and every trooper receives basic infantry training regardless of their specialty in the army. The infantry is the first and last line of defense and offense for the army, and its members are expected to go into action regularly against any and all enemies of the NCR, ranging from Fiends to Caesar's Legion. The numerous mutated beasts of the wasteland are no less hostile, so army infantry must be equally ready to fight them as well. The regular infantry composes the majority of the army's combat strength, but the Heavy Infantry Corps and the Rangers add to it significantly, offering heavy infantry and elite light infantry/special forces capabilities to NCR Army commanders. The Infantry Corps also includes specialized units like 1st Recon, formally 1st Reconnaissance Battalion, an elite sniper unit that goes by the motto "The Last Thing You Never See." Heavy Infantry Corps The Heavy Infantry Corps are much better trained and equipped than the standard troopers, serving directly under the personal command of General Lee Oliver. They are equipped with NCR salvaged power armor, suits of scavenged T-45d power armor with the servos and pistons removed, which the NCR gained from their war with the Brotherhood of Steel, giving them superior protection compared to standard soldiers. They carry heavy weaponry, such as the high-capacity light machine guns, and occasionally heavy incinerators. Rangers A separate special forces branch, known as the NCR Rangers, became a part of the NCR Army in 2271. The Desert Rangers signed the Ranger Unification Treaty with the NCR at the Mojave Outpost, in which they agreed to become part of the NCR military in exchange for protection of Hoover Dam and Nevada from Caesar's Legion. Most Rangers wear NCR-designed Ranger patrol armor, while veterans opt for the so-called Black armor: a traditional Desert Ranger trenchcoat worn together with a pre-War riot armor and helmet. Rangers have access to superior weapons, such as trail carbines, anti-materiel rifles and brush guns. These weapons have a slower rate of fire than the standard service rifle, but they also possess greater stopping power per round. The Rangers perform a variety of specialized tasks, handling things that are too difficult or outside of the regular army's role. They are trained to be ready for anything and everything, and are both the army's special forces and its shock troops. Even Caesar's Legion holds respect for the Rangers, with common legionaries calling them "the best the Profligates have to offer." One special role of the Rangers is the NCR Ranger hit squad, a small force of Rangers tasked with eliminating individuals who have become especially dangerous enemies of the NCR. A difference between Rangers and the rest of the army is they do not use the standard army rank structure. There are no privates, sergeants, lieutenants, colonels or generals in the Rangers. The only rank that exists is ranger. The only exception to this is the chief, who serves as the commander of the Rangers. In 2281, the Rangers were led by Chief Hanlon. Air Force The NCR has limited airpower, with a fleet of captured Vertibirds for special missions (with some of them stationed at border outposts, such as the one on the Long 15), with at least one Vertibird being reserved as the president's personal vehicle ("Bear Force One").Long 15 has numerous destroyed Vertibirds.You'll Know It When It HappensArizona KillerThe Courier: "Did you fly for the NCR?" Daisy Whitman: "For? No, not exactly. It was a long time ago. Things are a lot different these days, and those days are way behind me." (Daisy Whitman's dialogue) While the Republic has access to surviving fixed-wing aircraft, it is not known if it has the technical ability to operate and maintain them.Parked aircraft at Camp McCarran Mechanized division The New California Republic has a mechanized vehicle division. The exact number and type of vehicles in the division is unknown. The primary limitation is the supply of tires and other degradable parts that greatly limit the possibility for fielding any larger scale vehicle fleet.Fallout Bible 5 6. About how many working or serviceable cars are there at the time of FO2? Obviously there must be more then one, since the guy in New Reno has a garage fully staffed, and most likely has a large supply of parts (I'm assuming that was what the warehouse building next to the garage was filled up with, you couldn't pick up anything off of them) Probably not too many, but I don't know the exact number. The real problem isn't fuel, it's mostly tires and other degradable parts that have gone to the dogs in the past 100 years. For every two hundred or so people, there might be one working vehicle, and even "the local clunker" wouldn't be up to factory specs. NCR is rumored to have a mechanized vehicle division outside of its farming vehicles, but the number of vehicles in the division is unknown."Fallout Bible 6#New California Republic It is known, however, that the NCR logistics corps employ several former United States Army trucks for transport, and several scavenged jeeps and tanks.[https://mobile.twitter.com/ChrisAvellone/status/101700464676044800 Chris Avellone on Twitter (August 11, 2011) elaborating on his Fallout Bible 5 paragraph.]: "'@ChrisAvellone In Fallout Bible, it mentions that NCR have a cav. division, but also says that horses died out. Could you please explain?''' ''@Francis1605 Fallout Bible is no longer canon, but when I first wrote it, it meant mechanized cav. (a FEW scav tanks and jeeps)." These are kept running by a dedicated team of mechanics and well-stocked workshops, such as the truck repair depot at Camp McCarran.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.310 names the repair depot to the right of the entrance as a "Truck Mechanic Area". (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Robots The NCR Army has at least one functional Robobrain which is stationed at Hoover Dam. Military Police Corps The NCR Army has a dedicated law enforcement corps. The military police enforce military law on all NCR Army posts, and are responsible for watching their fellow troopers as much as the base perimeter. MPs can be seen on duty at Camp Forlorn Hope and at Camp McCarran. The military police, under the leadership of Captain Marie Pappas, also pull duty on the New Vegas Strip, keeping regular NCR Army troopers in line when they come to the Strip on leave. This duty is complicated by Mr. House's securitrons, that the MPs are forced to work alongside as part of an uneasy peace with House. The MPs on the Strip are mandated by treaty to only use non-lethal weapons, but Captain Pappas can openly carry a firearm as the MP in command. Lastly, the military police provide security for the NCR Embassy and all of its personnel, namely Ambassador Dennis Crocker. Foreign relations As the military arm of the NCR, matters of diplomacy are left to be decided by the civilian branch of the government, (the president and the congress). Outsiders' view of the military depends on their relationship with the NCR. Technology The army of the republic enjoys a substantial advantage over many of its competitors, thanks to a strong industrial base, a large supply of manpower and rugged, standardized technologies. Its biggest advantage, however, are command and control capabilities: The army uses computer software to coordinate and evaluate its troops,Camp Golf terminal entries; Ranger readiness reports terminal: "NCRA RECORDOTRON Squad Readiness Report Database v3.75" with radio and satellite communications providing real-time coordination of its military operations.NCR emergency radioReturn to SenderCamp Golf, the Mojave Outpost, and other outposts have satellite dishes set up for communication using surviving satellites in orbit. The Gun Runners are the primary contractor responsible for supplying the army with weapons and ammunition.The Courier: "Tell me about the Gun Runners." Alexander: "The Gun Runners have been putting rapid-fire death-dealing in the hands of anyone who needed to defend himself for over a century. We're the NCR's #1 supplier of weapons and ammunition. You might call us an unofficial branch of the army." (Alexander's dialogue) Caravans deliver weapons and ammunition in bulk from factories in the Boneyard to wherever the army needs them.The Courier: " " Alexander: "FAILED Do I look like a fucking arms caravan to you? Do you think the Gun Runners keep the NCR military supplied by carrying weapons and ammo from the Boneyard out here by the armload? Get a clue. We have caravans. We deal in bulk." (Alexander's dialogue) Other companies supply the army's body armor, with the principal contractor being the Crimson Caravan company, competing with Far Go Traders.The Courier: " " Blake: "SUCCEEDED Well, the Far Go Traders have been trying to edge us out on the new armor contract for the troops. This could swing things in our favor. All right, let McCarran know they should expect the first shipment in a week or so." (Blake's dialogue) Weapons and equipment Personal armaments , semi-automatic workhorse of the NCR Army]] The NCR Army prizes ruggedness and reliability above all else. NCR troopers use mass produced weapons made from durable materials (such as steel and wood) that perform reliably and can survive harsh treatment. The basic service weapon is a semi-automatic 5.56mm service rifle, supplemented by cowboy repeaters, hunting rifles, varmint rifles and even caravan shotguns. High-end firearms such as marksman carbines, assault carbines, riot shotguns and .308 sniper rifles are commonly issued to veteran units, particularly in strategic locations such as Hoover Dam. A limited supply of energy weapons, such as laser rifles, plasma rifles, tri-beam laser rifles and multiplas rifles, is also available, though restricted to rear echelons. The 9mm semi-automatic pistol is the standard sidearm of both officers and soldiers. All of these weapons are provided by the Gun Runners, who handle a majority of the weapons contracts of the army. It consists of a metal breastplate and backplate supported by leather pauldrons worn over brown fatigues. The NCR is also known to use mine tactics; Chief Hanlon is famous for it.Ulysses: " " Ulysses: " " (Ulysses' dialogue) The heavy infantry shock units are specialized units provided with heavy weapons and salvaged power armor. Suits of T-45 power armor from the war with the Brotherhood of Steel confer superior protection. A small number of functional suits is also in service with rear echelon units.Colonel Royez' Sierra armor indicates as such. They carry heavy weaponry such as light machine guns, incinerators, and even missile launchers as well as Gatling lasers, plasma casters, Gauss rifles and even Tesla cannons.NCR heavy trooper loadouts In addition to the regular infantry, there is an entirely separate special forces branch known as the NCR Rangers. Most Rangers wear NCR-designed Ranger patrol armor, while veterans opt for the so-called "Black Armor": a traditional Desert Ranger trenchcoat worn together with a pre-War 3rd generation combat armor and matching helmet. They also have access to superior weapons, such as trail carbines, Ranger Sequoias, anti-materiel rifles and brush guns.Loadouts for Rangers. The NCR make use of salvaged pre-War weapons and equipment as well: Hoover Dam is protected by an anti-aircraft gun capable of firing flak shells to bring down aircraft.The anti-aircraft gun positioned at Hoover Dam. Wars The New California Republic has gone to war several times. A chronological order of the wars they fought are as followed: * NCR-Raiders War (2141-ongoing) ** NCR-Great Khan War (2161-2278) ** NCR-Fiends War (2253-2281) * NCR-Enclave War (unknown, presumably after the Destruction of Control Station ENCLAVE) * NCR-Brotherhood War (2246-ongoing) * NCR-Legion War (2277-ongoing) Appearances The New California Republic Army appears in Fallout: New Vegas, is mentioned in Fallout 2 and is covered in the Fallout Bible. Gallery Bear Force One Vertibird.png|Bear Force One NCR 1st Recon.png|1st Recon badge FNV Ranger Patch.png|NCR Ranger badge Trooper NCR.png|NCR trooper FNV NCR salvaged armor.png|NCR heavy trooper NCRMilitaryPolice.png|NCR military police NCRVeteranRanger.png|NCR Veteran Ranger NCRRangerFNV.png|NCR Ranger FNV General Lee Oliver.jpg|General Oliver, commanding officer of the Mojave Campaign Chief Hanlon.jpg|Chief Hanlon, commanding officer of the New California Republic Rangers Royez.png|Colonel Royez, leader of the NCR camp on Long 15 Category:Fallout 2 factions Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:Van Buren factions Category:New California Republic Army fr:Armée de la République de Nouvelle Californie pl:Siły Zbrojne RNK ru:Армия НКР uk:Армія НКР zh:新加州共和國軍隊